In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool useful for the purpose of, for example, disconnecting a flexible fuel line from a fuel filter such as used in many General Motors products. The tool is also useful for disconnecting lines other than fuel lines.
During automotive repair operations, it is often necessary to remove and replace the fuel filter from a fuel line. The mechanism for connecting a fuel line to a fuel filter is often a type wherein the connection mechanism is accessible through an annular space about the fuel line connected to the fuel filter. That is, retention elements are incorporated in the fuel line capable of fitting over and gripping a nozzle protruding from the fuel filter. Mechanisms of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359.
Various devices have been proposed for disconnecting such a fuel line from such a fuel filter. For example, a tool identified as a GM Fuel Line Tool manufactured by OTC as their product No. OTC6603 discloses the use of a tool which includes bifurcated arms with a disconnection element positioned at the ends of the bifurcated arms to effect fuel line disconnection. Tools of this general nature are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,995 and 6,195,862 B1.
While such tools have been found to be useful, they often pose especially difficult problems when used in restricted spaces where placing such a tool in contact with a fuel line connection mechanism is difficult. Thus, there has developed a need to provide an improved mechanism or means for disconnecting a fuel filter from a fuel line as well as a tool that is useful for disconnection of other types of lines in accessible as well as inaccessible locations.